Welcome To Capital Wasteland
by The Raven of Dark Moon Death
Summary: Bill's plan was to separate and and watch them get killed, but in the year 2168, things may become a little different. Dipper is the last known survivor of vault 58, and he hasn't seen his sister in four years. But as the Brotherhood of Steel crosses the mountains, he may find something after the storm. He must defeat the Onclave, for the few humans left int the atomic wasteland.
1. Lost and Lost again

**Hello friends, I have returned! Yes! My birthday was a while ago, so I'm writing this as an action-packed and suspenseful story. TONS OF SUSPENSE! Anyways, enjoy! Realize this is Fallout, there's going to be mature things, if you can't deal with it, don't read it! Sorry about not updating Mabel's Woods, it's on hiatus now; I need help with a chapter… I'm listening to Galaxy News Radio from Fallout 3, LET THERE BE INSPIRATION! ENJOY THE AWESOMENESS!**

**I don't own Gravity Falls, the Fallout series, or any of the songs used in this story!**

Dipper ran through the woods, getting scratched by branches along the way. He reached a clearing after ten minutes of running.

'_I knew I heard Mabel!'_ He thought, scanning the area for his sister. Suddenly, the sounds were heard. Dipper whirled around and saw Mabel, her sweater dirty and scratches on her face and legs. She ran to Dipper and hugged him. He pushed her off, "What happened?"

"It was-"She was interrupted by familiar laughter. It took form before their eyes. The demon. He laughed,

"Pine Tree, just the guy I wanted to see!"

"Bill, what do you want?" Dipper growled.

"Well, I was thinking, you two are some obstacles that are bit hard to pass."

"What does that mean?!" The triangle laughed.

"There's only one solution, you may not like it, but it has to be done!" Mabel pushed herself in front of Dipper,

"That is?" Bill laughed; his hands were engulfed in blue glow,

"You'll see!" The blue force grabbed the twins, pulling them apart.

"DIPPER!"

"MABEL!" Bill laugh maniacally at the twins desperate struggle to escape his grip. Soon the glow fully encased the twins and the light suddenly disappeared. Leaving nothing but Dipper's pine tree hat.

Dipper grunted as he woke up, he heard someone in the background,

"Three Dog here! OWWWW! And it's come to the time for the thing that rhymes with shoes, and makes us blue. That's right time for cashews!" Dipper's vision slowly came to him, but it was too blurry. "Nah, I'm kidding, it's time for news! Yeah, we got reports that another vault has fallen! Those Onclaves are getting a bit anxious, am I right? Anyways, here's 'Butcher Pete' by the man, Roy Brown!" Dipper slowly sat up; he was surrounded by people he's never seen before. There was a girl about fourteen, black hair pulled behind her head.

"Hey.. Hey kid... You okay?"


	2. Wait, where am I?

**So I only got two reviews? We could do better! Okay, I have a proposition, review or the bunny gets it! *holds gun to bunny's head* Nah I'm kidding! This thing isn't even loaded! *pulls trigger* Whoops, killed the bunny… Anyways review and no other cute animal will die!**

**Dipper's POV**

I looked at the people around me,

"Where am I?" The girl cocked her head to the side,

"You don't know? Must be amnesia, you're wearing vault attire!"

"Vault?" A tall man nodded,

"Yup, Vault 58, I'm the Overseer, this is the girl who found you, Samantha." She nodded,

"I found you in engineering room surrounded by Rad Roaches, you're lucky I found you in time."

"Okay, then when can I leave?" The Overseer's eyes widened,

"Leave? Why would you think like that? Crazy boy, it's too dangerous out there!"

"One: my name is Dipper. Two: What do you mean?"

"There's too much radiation, those Onclave will tear you apart in ten seconds flat!"

"What is the Onclave?!"

"Fucking hell boy! You must've hit your head pretty hard, if you don't remember!" Samantha just began to leave,

"Sir, good luck with that one!" He shot her a look,

"Nope, your problem, I have to check on the G.O.A.T. results." She groaned and turned to me,

"Okay, this might take a while…" Dipper honestly could care less about this whole thing.

'_I have to find Mabel!'_ He thought.

**Mabel's POV**

I woke up in a strange room, three teenagers stood over to the right. I stood and tapped one of the boy's shoulders,

"Excuse me, but do you know where I am?" He looked at me funny,

"Vault 0, say, never seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"I-I think it's Mabel." I felt like I was forgetting something but, I just didn't know what.

"Yup, never hear of ya, it's a big vault though." A girl turned around and put her hand on the guys shoulder.

"I'm Lilac; this is Brady, and Kyle. I think you're on the wrong side of the vault. Where's your pipboy? You're supposed to get one when you're ten." I shrugged,

"I can't remember much…"

"Oh, sorry to hear that. We could take you down to the engineer to get a pipboy for you."

"Okay, thanks!" Kyle yawned,

"I'm off, going' to bed, tough day, you know." The other two nodded and I was led down these steps to the engineering room.

'_I gotta be missing something..'_


	3. C-4 TIME! BOO-YEAH!

**Y HALLO DER! JK I'm very hyped on Japanese music and School work! I FORGOT MY HOMEWORK AT SCHOOL! NUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Dipper's POV**

Four years passed, I was given a thing called a pipboy when I got deemed not crazy. Nothing really happened besides I had gotten that and no one really got along with me that well. They all thought I was crazy no matter what the Overseer said. Today was the 'G.O.A.T. test' or the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. I sat at my desk and everyone else filed in. The projector came on and there were strange questions on it.

'_You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?' _seriously, that was the first question the answers were set out like, _'"But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?" "Yeah? Up yours too, buddy!" Say nothing, grab a nearby pipe and hit the scientist in the head to knock him out. For all you knew, he was planning to blow up the vault." And 'Say nothing, but slip away before the scientist can continue his rant ' _Who wrote that anyways? I filled out the rest of the strange sheet in front of me and went up to hand the m to the instructor. Half-way to his desk an announcement came over the com,

"All Vault residents run for shelter! The Oncl-": then screams and clanging of steel was heard until the com was turned off. The room of sixteen-year-olds went into panic, they ran everywhere. I followed the instructor to the engineering level and hid in a corner as he grabbed an energy weapon, the last weapon, and ran out. Sirens rang through the corridors and suddenly I heard items thrown about. I peeked out from behind a machine and saw armored people searching around. They stole whatever they saw valuable and looked for people to kill, I hid back behind as one looked over. I heard them say something inaudible and leave. I sighed until there was an explosion. Everything went black…


	4. Join The Brotherhood

**REVIEW PLZ PLZ DO IT! I NEED INSPIRATION! I WANNA KNOW THAT YOU LOVE ME! lol jk, enjoy! review! I'm gonna have a reference to an old comic book/tv show.**

**Mabel's POV**

The Onclave raged rummaged the vault, I was hiding inside my closet, in a box labeled magazines. There was a comic book over my head, Wonder Twins, it read on the cover. It made me feel like there was something missing. Something important. I held my breath as they rummaged my closet and as they threw the box across the room."Nothing here." said a low, gravelly voice, "Let's go." I heard the door of my room forced shut. I sighed and sprawled out of the box on my side. I drifted off to sleep slowly as I heard footsteps on shattered glass.

_**in the dream**_

Everything in the dream was.. blurry. There was a figure of a boy reaching out, he seemed familiar but everything was too blurry... There was a yellow light beside me, it seemed like it was.. laughing.. at me or something.. The boy screamed my name in a panic, I just stood there, dazed and oblivious. Blue, fire-like light began to consume him, me as well. I couldn't move, I was trapped in the blaze then- I awoke

**_in reality_**

I snapped up on a metal bed, three armored figures around me. I let out a whimper as my vision settled back.

"Hey kid, take it easy." Said one, pulling off her helmet, "I'm Elizabeth, you're safe here."

"Jameson, this girl can be the next ghoul in the making. Who knows how long ago that vault was taken down." Said a man behind her.

"It's fine, Glade. We'll keep a close eye on this one." I looked around,

"Are you talking about me?" another man nodded to me,

"Yeah, you're kinda the only person here who we don't know."

"Well, my name is Mabel."

"I'm Peabody."

"You are those Brotherhood of Steel people right? My vision was a bit blurry right now." Elizabeth nodded and helped me off of the table. I looked up at Glade,

"I sense something in you Outsider.."

"What do you-"

"Training starts tomorrow, we need all the help we can get."

"What?" Glade turned and left. Elizabeth turned to me,

"Sorry, he thinks since he's the Paladin, he can do whatever.. You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"But then what WOULD I do."

"Fair point, just sleep on it, I'll check in on you in the morning."

"Okay." I followed her to where I was to sleep and thought it over..


	5. Found

**HI! uh... idk what else...**

**Two days later**

**Dipper's POV**

I awoke to a room stained back from the explosion. I attempted to stand, joints sore, who knew how long I was out. I exited to see people, bloody and dead, strung across the vault. I looked in what used to be MY room. All the weapons were taken, I had to settle with the more barbaric way. I took a baseball bat from the floor and unlocked MY first aid emergency box. I grabbed stempacks and such and went on. I went to a guy named Butch's house area and took the hidden BBgun that he showed me. I held it close to him as he went towards the vault doors. They were blown open. Skeletons of the people who tried to get in lined the walls. Outside the sun was peeking out of white clouds that dotted a brown sky. Tainted pools of water were visible every other mile. The horizon was dull. No living being to be seen. a large ant scurried out over the hills of lifeless dirt. I screamed and tried to shoot it, I was a horrible aim. I eventually pulled out his bat and beat it repeatedly until it gave out a screeching death cry. I heaved, I never knew such brutality lied within me. I tremble as I went on my way. I heard a whimper from behind a scrawny mess of thorns and looked over to see a dog in a bear trap, fear in his black eyes. One half of me wanted to leave it, the other wanted to help it; it was scared, like me. I reached out and opened the trap releasing the dog. The happy animal hopped onto my lap and smiled.

"Oh hey..." I looked at his nametag, "...Dogmeat..?" The dog seemed to nod. I heard a loud sound coming from above. I saw above the mountains came a burning plane, torn in half coming down. It crashed into the distance. I thought there might be supplies on it so I began to run off towards it. Dogmeat followed on my heels. I ran a fast as I could towards it. I got onto the ground into an army crawl position and looked over. I saw an armored figure standing up from the wreckage, seeming a bit disoriented. I thought it might be easier to take him out but I better not have taken the chance. I began to back away when Dogmeat barked. I hushed him only for him to bark even louder. The figure turned and pulled out a handgun and slowly neared me. He looked over at me, aiming at my leg, he said something inaudible against my heart's beat. I pulled my bat out and hit him in the head.

"Ahh! Stand down!" the voice that came out was rather feminine. I guessed that It was a woman, against my original thoughts. "Stand down and no one gets hurt.." I hit her again, knocking her down. She pulled a knife from her boot and lunged for my leg. She missed and I forced it out of her hand. I hit her again. I on top of her, keeping her down. I closed my eyes and pulled off her helmet. I held the knife in both hands. I opened my eyes as I prepared to slit her throat when I stopped. I looked into her eyes.

"M-Mabel." Her hair was short, a cold look on her face. "Where have you-" She kicked me off.

"How do you know my name?"

"You.. Don't remember me..?"

"I said how do you know my name?"

"I'm your brother!"

"I don't even know where I came from, nonetheless who you are!"

"Bill.. He did something to you.."

"Bill..?"

"You forgot everything.."

"You do look familiar though.." She turned away and messed with her pipboy, "This was such a GREAAT idea Glade.. A FREAKING MAZING!"

"Who's Glade?" She turned back to him.

"The paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel, my trainer, he thought training on the job would be great for me. He sends me over the Rockies... THEN THIS!" I sighed, there was a lot of explaining to be done.


	6. sigh

**hay! I'm about to celebrate my second Christmas this year-no third.. I had three Christmases just this year! WOOOO**

Mabel groaned, her Pipboy was damaged from the crash.

"God dangit! I need to talk to Glade!" She paced, "I'll just have to find the others here.." Dipper yelled to get her attention, his sister was stressed-very different from how she used to be.

"Mabel listen to me!" She turned to him,

"For the last time, you have no evidence!" She slid on the helmet and managed to get a map up on her Pipboy after tinkering with it for a while. "Hopefully someone can fix this piece of junk in Megaton.." She picked up her knife from the ground and sheathed it. "Look, since you're a pedestrian, I have to protect until either you find refuge, or you turn into a ghoul or a criminal." There was a loud buzzing, Dipper thought it was his imagination and went on. Mabel tapped her Pipboy again, then shook her head. She pulled a shotgun off her back and aimed. Dipper thought she was aiming at him,

"Hey watch it! You can take somebody's eye out!" She fired hitting something behind him,

"There was a wasp." The wasp fell with a loud thump. This was a radiated wasp. It was over two feet long, the venom could kill a man in a snap. Dogmeat growled at the heap of insect an it squirmed, slowly dying. Mabel stepped on it's head, ending it whining misery. Dipper was shocked by this, it was against her nature to do this. She had changed, he didn't like it one bit. Mabel continued to follow the map, killing large insects and such. With the nuclear fallout, even ants became dangerous, four-foot-long carnivores. After weeks of trekking the wasteland, they found the mighty walls of Megaton. Outside was an old man, nearing death.

"Please.. fresh water.." He pleaded, Mabel knelt down to the collapsed man. She took off the helmet and smiled at then pulled out a bottle and handed it to him. "God bless you..." Mabel led the way to the entrance where a deactivated robot stood. The thing used to guard the entrance but it looked like a skilled hand opened him up and shut him down. The twins entered the community, there was a man leading two-headed cows along and a giant bomb in the center. Mabel sighed and asked for directions as Dipper took in his surroundings. Mabel turned to him,

"You're safe here, I'm gonna get this thing fixed then I'm out."

"Can't I come with you?"

"No, it's too dangerous."

"I never left you behind!"

"Then where were you for four years..?"

"I didn't know where you were! I wanted to find you the whole time!" His eyes began tear up, "I wasn't allowed to leave the vault!" Mabel's glare softened as he continued. "I only escaped after the Onclave invaded.." Dipper hugged Mabel tightly. Mabel looked around uneasily, this was drawing attention. She lightly pushed him off. Mabel finally agreed to Dipper coming with her. She went on to find someone to fix the Pipboy and left Dipper to look around on his own.


	7. No Legal Drinking Age

**:3** **late night-err... early morning uploading**

* * *

Dipper looked around the settlement. He found out that it was built in the crater made by an undetonated atom bomb. The bomb was still very much active, yet everyone felt safe with the place's tall walls. Everyone went on living. So much was different. What could've happened to cause all of this? A man was at a stand, selling common food products from his time era for quite a price, but everyone appeared to have the money. He heard gossip about people. A man came up behind him,

"New in town?" He nearly jumped but replied with a 'yes'. "Heh, names Leo, Leo Stahl. I run the Brass Lantern with my brother and sister. I'm on break and I noticed that I don't know ya, might as well introduce myself!" Dipper looked around nervously. Could he trust these people?

"Uh.. My name's Dipper Pines."

"You're seem just like ol' Gob! Ah, the freakish little guy's always lookin over his shoulder as if somebody was about to mug him!"

"Well, I'm still getting used to things..."

"You act as though you've been around before the Great War!"

"Well I-" Mabel walked up behind him,

"Hey, I got somebody workin on my pipboy, it cost quite a bit, but I think I still have enough caps for a drink or two. Wanna go hit Moriarty's?" Dipper jumped. Leo laughed,

"See, just like Gob!" Mabel shrugged, and headed for one of the ramps. Dipper followed. She entered a building. Dipper read the sign, it read Moriarty's Saloon. Was Mabel talking about drinking beer? He hesitantly followed. There was a guy banging on a radio, trying to get it to work. A woman growled,

"Come on, Gob, it doesn't work!" So that was the Gob that Leo was comparing him to. Mabel greeted the bartender.

"What'll it be for you miss?"

"Just a whiskey please." She turned to Dipper, "Hey, what are you drinking?" Dipper shook his head.

"I don't drink." _'Neither should you...'_ he added in his head.

"Suit yourself." A man other's called Walter sighed,

"Some people are stupid like that. In a world like this, ya gotta drink!" Mabel laughed. The bartender handed her a bottle,

"On the house for our saviors!" Mabel smiled,

"Thanks, Colin, gotta do something to get this crazy world off of your mind. This is the best I can do, I ain't payin for chems, I don't wanna get addicted or anything."

"I know what you mean, at least you guys are out there trying to do something about it." She nodded. The woman that nagged at Gob called at Colin,

"Moriarty! I need a refill here!"

"Be there in a sec Nova." He looked at Mabel, "You have a good evening, if you two need a room or two for the night, we have a couple open."

"Thanks." Mabel said, turning away. She took a drink of her whiskey and put it away. Dipper was so confused and disgusted by what happened to his innocent-ish sister. "I'm gonna go pick up my pipboy if you want to tag along." He sighed,

"I'm coming..." The two left.

"Is something wrong?"

"You've changed so much..."

"Well I wouldn't know that." She sighed. "That Moriarty tried his flattery on me, trying to get me to come back and pay probably double the price... I listen to the locals sometimes, that man's just money-hungry, even willing to keep a ghoul around for the sake of money... Jesus."

"Why did you change the subject?"

"I don't really know who you are, I don't know if you're telling the truth or just some stupid kid from a vault thinking it would be fun to trick a soldier." Dipper stopped walking, Mabel turned to him. "What is it?"

"Just look into my eyes and know I'm telling the truth."

"What?"

"I'm not a liar." She smiled at him,

"Keep that up and I might just remember more from before the vault." He smiled back and they went along their way. A red-headed twenty-four-year-old was standing outside a building. Mabel went up to talk to her and the lady went inside and came back with Mabel's pipboy. She put it on and thanked her, she glanced at Dipper for a second then talked to the lady. "Thanks Moria." She turned to Dipper, "I'm getting you some better equipment. it may not be the best, but it's all I can afford at the moment. "

"Okay, thank you."

**later...**

Dipper had some armor and a couple weapons. The twins left Megaton and Dogmeat met them at the gate happily. They walked along, Dipper telling tales of the past that Mabel forgot. Mabel told stories of training and missions for the Brotherhood of Steel. Mabel looked up at the darkening sky.

"We should set up camp." Dipper said. Mabel nodded and they found a place by an old road where there were some abandoned cars. She said they could probably sleep inside one and possibly stay safe from centaurs and such. Dipper started a fire outside a car and Dogmeat got on the floorboard of the vehicle. Mabel sighed and sat on the hood. Dipper sat next to her. "What's up with you?"

"Some of the stories you told me... I had dreams just like them... Maybe they were just memories coming back to me."

"Probably."

"Sounds like I really changed, huh?" He nodded. "I wondered what the others would say if they saw me now." Dipper looked down.

"I don't know..." The two eventually got in the car and slept in silence and stale air.


	8. Vault 101

**Watched all of The Animals of Farthing Wood. Great series. Also watched a bunch of PMVs. I'm making one. So I'll just sit here, listening to musics, writing fanfiction.**

* * *

Dipper woke up and glanced out the windows. Nothing was outside. Dogmeat shifted and looked up at him. Dipper patted his head and looked at Mabel, she was still asleep. He smiled, looking at her made him feel so much better. Sure he missed everyone else, but at least he had her now. Mabel's eyes slid open.

"Morning Dip..."

"Good morning." He opened the car's rusty door and got out. That was quite the uncomfortable sleep, but it was probably the best he'd have. Mabel yawned and stretched before exiting the vehicle. Dogmeat hopped out. Mabel put her helmet on and activated her pip boy. She went through some things but eventually got her map up.

"We have some people out in New Vegas, so I guess we're going there."

"You mean Las Vegas?" She shook her head. He shrugged, so much was different so... He sighed, maybe if he could find a way to find and defeat Bill, they could go back home. Would Mabel even belong anymore? Would she want to go? She had to...

"We better get moving while there's daylight. It's a pretty long trip, even longer since we're on foot. We might be able to hitchhike with trade caravans if there are an out."

"Lead the way." She started off. Dipper looked down at the lifeless ground. Every once in a while they would pass a black, shriveled tree.

* * *

After a while they came across a hill with a passage in it. At the end of the hole was a vault door that read '101'. It was untouched by Onclaves. There was no way to enter without getting into the vault's computers and unlocking the doors. It was full of people who were fortunate enough to make it in. They were safe from the world outside. Safe from RAD poisoning and monsters. They had just passed the vault when they heard an alarm and screeching metal. A girl's voice called,

"Keep going! I have to stay here!" another, male, voice replied,

"Good luck, tell the Overseer-!"

"Run you itiot!" a teenager ran out of the vault. He was roughed up with one or two bullet wounds and plenty of cuts and gashes. He ran as fast as he could, not looking back. Mabel looked back at the boy, who had eventually tripped on loose rocks that littered the floor. The vault door screeched as it closed. The twins went to investigate what had just happened. The teen had a police uniform on, a pistol in one hand, and a switchblade in the other. Dogmeat growled lowly. The teen turned with a startled cry. He raised his knife shakily, he was obviously scared.

"It's okay, calm down.." Dipper said, "We're just wondering what just happened."

"I escaped, what else would I be doing?" he responded.

"Who are you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It'll be awkward if I just call you 'You.'"

"How do I know you're not gonna kill me?" Mabel took off her helmet,

"I'm a member of the Brotherhood. We are devoted to taking out the Onclaves. We're the good guys." The guy looked skeptical. Mabel rolled her eyes, "Does it look like we're about to kill you?"

"No.." he sighed. "I'm Ross." He put up his weapons. "My dad broke out and the Overseer sent men out because he thought I was going to run off too. I had to. I have to find my him. My friend is the Overseer's daughter. She helped me escape."

"You've been through quite a lot haven't you?" He nodded. "Do you know where you're headed?"

"Nope."

"Well, I can take you somewhere safe and then you're on your own." She glanced at her map. "We can probably check Fort Independence..."

"Okay."

* * *

**Short chappy. Tired. 5:40 am.**


End file.
